Babies
by drade666
Summary: Bobby calls for back up when the boys and Cas end up turned in to infants!


_**BABIES!**_

Drade wasn't sure how it happened but somehow, some way she had ended up with 3 babies! One with green eyes, one with blue eyes and one with hazel eyes all looking up at her, wanting different things.

"How the hell?" Drade asked looking up at Bobby standing in the doorway to the kitchen

"The boys were taking care of a witch when suddenly she cast a spell on them doing…this!" Bobby explained gesturing towards the 3 babies on the floor

"And you called me because…" Drade wondered as she squatted down to look at the 3 babies more closely as tiny grabby hands gestured to her to pick them up.

"Because I haven't got a clue on what to do with a baby let alone 3 plus I was hoping you may know a spell to reverse the witches" Bobby explained further

"Huh, Why do I always end up mopping up your messes?" Drade asked with an exasperated sigh as she stood back up.

"Look I don't need the eye roll from you, can you help or not" Bobby told Drade gruffly

"I can, but the spell will take a while plus it needs to be performed on the night a full moon which is…" Drade trailed off waiting for Bobby to clue in

"A week from now" Bobby concluded with a sigh

"Yep, so stock up on diapers your in for a long ride luckily though you have me" Drade stated with a smirk.

Drade leaned down finally picking up the baby that was obviously Cas into her arms his dark short hair all matted to match the disarray of his tiny wings sprouting from his back. Drade couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she snuggled the fledgling in her arms, it'd been a long time since she'd held a baby but the feeling was very familiar. Bobby couldn't help but notice the way Drade immediately knew how to cradle the young ones as well as touch them, hold them, everything, it seemed a little unusual considering he knew Drade didn't have any children but he figured maybe it was because of women's instinct or something.

"So what do we do first?" Bobby asked walking toward Drade who now had a young Dean in her arms along with Cas.

"Well first we need supplies and not just for the spell either" Drade pointed out as she placed a kiss to the top of Dean's head before setting both him and Castiel down on to the ground. Both babies pouted momentarily before crawling off.

Drade smiled warmly again then grabbed a pen and pad of paper from her trench coat as she wrote down supplies. Drade handed the paper to Bobby then placed the paper and pen back in her trench coat before removing it all together hanging it on one of the hooks near the front door.

"Go on now, get what I wrote down and come back here, I'll hold down the fort," Drade stated placing her hands on her hips throwing a glance to Bobby.

"You sure?" Bobby asked wondering if leaving 3 infants alone with Drade was really the best idea.

"It'll be fine really" Drade reassured him her eyes clearly stating the truth, warm and inviting for the first time.

"Okay I'll hit the drug store in town then my favourite herbal shop hopefully I'll be back before sundown" Bobby stated walking out the door then closing it behind him.

Drade looked away from the door back to the infants crawling around on the dirt rag Bobby called a carpet making her cringe. Drade swiftly crossed the room grabbing a blanket from the shelf then throwing it onto the ground before placing each baby onto it watching as they bawled their tiny hands into the soft fabric. Drade could see the little ones were getting bored of simply crawling around, which meant trouble after all a bored baby is trouble. Drade looked around the rat trap that Bobby called a home before she realized Bobby had nothing conducive for a baby to play with so she decided to make a little something using her powers for the first time in a long time for something practical.

Drade gave a little whistle to get all 3 infants attention before kneeling down to their level as each baby crawled to her Drade waved a hand in the air concentrating her energies. For a moment the air was thick then a small plush of an impala appeared on the floor in front of her, Drade picked up the stuffed toy then gave it to Dean lovingly who took it with a curious look on his face touching the toy gingerly not sure if he really wanted it or not until finally he greedily grabbed it hugging it to his chest. Drade turned to Cas and Sam giving a warm smile to both of them before focusing again on her energies this time producing 2 toys one was a large plush book for Sam, the other was a very soft blanket for Cas. The two babies took the toys Sam squishing the book which squeaked as he did so while Cas curled up in the blanket sucking on one end of it along with his thumb this time Drade didn't hold back her smile was wider then before but just as warm if not warmer.

For a while Drade knelt there watching the 3 young ones play, snuggle and cuddle with their new toys occasionally moving them back to the blanket (mostly Dean) until Cas started to get restless and Sam came to Drade tugging on her pant leg indicating he needed something. Dean sat back on to his bottom at that moment, his lip beginning to quiver as his eyes filled with tears but before he could start crying Drade scooped the little green eyed baby into her arms cradling him gently soothing him.

"Ooh it's okay, hush now, I know what you need" Drade spoke softly as the other two infants crawled to her feet now begging to be picked up which Drade reciprocated pulling all 3 little ones into her arms.

"Come on, dinner time" Drade said walking the 3 babies into the kitchen before whipping up 3 baby chairs with a single flick of her wrist. Drade gently placed the babies into the chairs before walking over to the counter making 3 bottles appear with formula ready and waiting inside them all she need was warm water which she set to work making by putting the kettle on Bobby's crap stove hoping it would at least make the water semi warm.

Drade walked back to the 3 infants sitting in their chairs playing with fingers, toes really anything they could get into their mouths. Drade walked back into the study to retrieve the toys she made for them so they could play until the bottles were ready when a cry from Cas came from the kitchen causing the red head to run back as quickly as she could. When Drade reached the kitchen again she immediately saw what the problem was Dean was pulling on one of Cas' wings causing him to scream and cry out while trying to shrink away from Dean, which he couldn't because of the chair.

"Hey, Dean! Stop it!" Drade called out firmly Dean turned to look at Drade with wide green eyes.

"That's not nice…now let Cas go!" Drade stated in a firm voice with a stern look

Dean swiftly obeyed Drade's command letting Cas' wing go stopping the young angel from screaming but his eyes were still filled with tears.

"Bad" Cas said in his high-pitched baby voice looking over at Dean with that Drade couldn't help it she gave a little giggle from deep in her chest with a smile across her face her eyebrows furrowed upwards.

Cas' lips were still pouted out in a frown at Dean as Drade walked by the 3 infants hearing the kettle begin to whistle. Drade pulled the kettle off the burner then turned it off before walking back towards Cas checking his wing to make sure Dean didn't accidentally pull any feathers out, he didn't. After checking Cas' wing Drade used a towel to dry Cas' eyes before placing a kiss to Cas' black matted head of hair. Drade looked over to Sam who had been very quiet in his chair sitting studying every little detail of the tray in front of him as if trying to commit it to memory causing a small laugh to escape her before she walked past Dean ruffling his hair on the way by as she worked her way towards the bottles again this time to fill them now that the water had cooled.

Just as Drade finished shaking up the 3rd bottle Bobby walked through the door carrying several bags. Drade walked over to Bobby grabbing several of the bags to help out with getting the stuff put away until a cry from the kitchen caught her attention right away.

"Go on, I'll deal with all this" Bobby assured her as Drade walked swiftly into the kitchen grabbing up Dean on the way by seeing as he was the one fussing. Drade cradled Dean in her arms as she scooped up one of the bottles off the counter; Dean took the bottle into his mouth greedily, drinking immediately. Dean drank vigorously at first then swiftly settled into a steady rhythm of eating until the bottle was empty, then Dean fell asleep in Drade's arms a few moments later Bobby come in seeing Drade with Dean.

Drade moved Dean into the study making a small nest out of blanket's, pillows on the floor before placing him in the middle then placing a blanket over him. Drade walked back into the kitchen noticing that both Sam and Cas were starting to fuss now looking for food.

"Care to help out?" Drade asked Bobby who was standing near the fridge

"I don't know if that's the greatest idea," Bobby admitted looking at the babies then at Drade.

"You'll do fine" Drade reassured him as she grabbed up Sam then walking over to Bobby.

"Hold your arms out…that's it now mind his head, keep the bottle tilted slightly so he can feed with ease" Drade instructed while placing Sam in Bobby's arms then grabbing a bottle placing it in Bobby's hand as well.

"That's all there is to it" Drade said with a smile before running to grab Cas before he started crying, lifting him up then blowing on his belly making him giggle. Bobby was still unsure about feeding Sam but he managed it what he couldn't shake was how Drade knew how to do all this, the way she handled the infants, fed them, played with them even soothed them it was as if she knew exactly what to do.

Drade finally put Cas into the blanket nest with Bobby following with Sam close behind. All 3 babies were sleeping soundly now happy, full and content with life probably the most content she'd seen the 3 since she met them. Standing up Drade looked over to Bobby before following him into the kitchen settling into a chair at the table while Bobby grabbed 2 beers from the fridge placing one in front of her while he opened the other as he took a seat in the chair opposite Drade.

"Thanks" Drade said happily grabbing the beer, popping it open then taking a swig.

"So when do we put the ingredients together for the spell?" Bobby asked staring at Drade

"Not until the night before so there is no hurry" Drade stated still smiling as she spun her beer around slowly on the table.

"Okay, good" Bobby stated narrowing his eyes slightly as he analyzed the sombre look on Drade's face.

"What?" Drade asked looking up at Bobby

"It's just interesting how you immediately knew what to do with the boys," Bobby stated with a questioning look.

"I just knew, nothing to get excited about I'm sure any women would know what to do" Drade said with a raise of her eyebrows and a smirk to her mouth.

"No not really I've seen some women who don't know a babies head from their bottom but you knew exactly what to do, how to feed them, handle them hell even what would calm them down or keep them from crying." Bobby explained

"Yeah well just instinct" Drade simply still staring at her beer

"No I think it's more then that…" Bobby trailed off swigging his beer again

"What are you getting at?" Drade asked getting slightly annoyed

"I don't want to pry but I've got to ask…did you have any rug rats?" Bobby finally asked hesitantly. Drade didn't answer right away but her look said it all making Bobby realizes maybe he shouldn't have asked at all.

"Had," Drade finally answered so quietly that Bobby barely caught it.

"Had?" Bobby asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes I did have children…twin girls…" Drade began her voice cracking slightly

"Oh I see…what happened?" Bobby asked gently approaching the subject.

"Dradonna and Katty were born after my first service in the military during WW1 and before my second service during WW2, I was young and wanted to work so I gave them to an orphanage moments after they were born giving them nothing more then life and names…" Drade trailed off looking disappointed in her self.

"Then what?" Bobby asked still careful not to put Drade off the subject

"Then I left didn't see them again until years later when they looked me up…ha more like tracked me down then I got into a fight shortly after meeting up with them again…Katty she…uh got involved and she…died in my arms" Drade explained further

"Oh Drade, I'm sorry" Bobby whispered softly putting his beer to the table

"You had nothing to do with any of it so don't be…I made a mistake which got Katty killed and after that Dradonna didn't want anything to do with me so she left, I haven't spoken to her since" Drade explained with a small smile on her face

"But that still doesn't explain how you knew what to do, if you gave them up right afterwards…" Bobby trailed off waiting for Drade to pick up the conversation

"Yes but once we are pregnant my kind get a instant instinct of how to take care of our young weather we do it or not" Drade explained her gaze shooting to the little ones curled up on the floor sleeping. Cas was hugging Dean while sucking his own thumb and Sam was sprawled flat on his back all four limbs out stretched as he snored softly.

Drade let a small smile play across her face as she looked warmly at the infants furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Neither Bobby nor Drade said much for the rest of the night as they simply watched the babies sleep calmly in the study until morning when they woke once more. The next few days went pretty much the same way playing, eating and sleeping the life of a baby then on Thursday though Drade decided that the 3 needed to be bathed luckily Bobby had a bathtub in his bathroom for her to wash them in. Drade left the boys with Bobby while she ran upstairs to prepare the bath filling the tube with warm water then spurting some bubble bath in for fun, with a wave of her wrist she conjured up 3 bath seats for the boys to sit in then she rushed back to Bobby to help him get the babies up to the tub.

Bobby rolled up his sleeves after placing Sam in one of the seats as Drade placed Cas and Dean in the other 2. Soon the bathroom was filled with splashing sounds followed by loads of giggling from the 3 babies, possibly even a little from Drade and Bobby. Cas was fascinated by the bubbles as he picked up a stack of them into his 2 tiny hands, tilting his head as he analyzed them with great curiosity before Drade leaned in blowing them away causing a huge smile to spread across Cas' face as he slapped his hands into the water, Dean splashed Sam who swiftly shot Dean what Drade could only explain as being a baby version of his bitch face before splashing him back.

Soon all 3 babies were clean, dried, back down stairs playing on the floor once more. Drade conjured up some more toys for them as Bobby began mixing the ingredients for tomorrow nights spell. The babies cooed, screamed happily as they crawled around playing with the toys, Cas was notorious for grabbing toys and flying into the air with them, for saying he was a fledgling he had excellent control over his wings already able to fly. Sam played mostly on his own building with the blocks Drade made for them and Dean chased after Cas who often stole his toys. It was all going well Drade sat cross legged on the floor helping Sam build a fort when suddenly a tiny "CAS!" came from behind her, when she looked Cas was flying above Dean with his Impala plush just out of reach. Drade sighed heavily before turning towards the seen.

"Hey listen trouble," Drade said lovingly grabbing the back of Cas' jumper with one hand like a mother cat would pick up a kitten by the scruff. Drade gently pulled the Impala plush from Cas' grasp giving it back to Dean who squished it to his chest, rubbing his face in it. Drade then cradled Cas into her arms then she heard Sam making his way into the kitchen so to stop him Drade unfurled her wings from her back scooping the little brunette into it. Bobby peered around the corner at Drade who was now cradling Cas in her arms and Sam in one wing while Dean sat happily squishing the Impala plush in front of her, Bobby couldn't believe just how happy Drade seemed to be at that moment playing with the 3 young ones.

Drade smiled narrowing her eyes slightly as she buried her head into little Sam's belly making munching sounds against it causing him to burst out laughing still cradled in her gigantic wing. Drade moved to Cas next doing much the same as she did to Sam but as she pulled away this time she chuckled lightly from deep in her throat, tilting her head slightly then nuzzling Cas' nose with her own before pulling back again only to be stopped by 2 tiny hands tangled in her hair as Cas pulled her back down gently placing a kiss to Drade's nose. The tiny butterfly light kiss was a bit of a shock to Drade but she took in stride as Cas let go to allow her to straighten up she realized that Dean had crawled partially into her lap with the Impala plush still in hand.

Drade scooped the little green eyed baby up into her arms placing him better in her lap then she placed the little dark haired angel next to him. Cas snuggled in as Dean did the same both grabbing the Impala plush on either side squeezing it hard, their tiny cheeks pressed against it as their eyes lidded from being tired. Drade brought her wing holding little Sam over tilting it slightly so he slid into a spot beside Dean causing him to hug his brother tightly once he was in place. The red headed huntress turned baby sitter brought both large wings over the babies cradling them with in the appendages for both warmth and protection before finally settling into place. Bobby continued mixing the ingredients hearing nothing for a few moments in the quiet of the house until a voice rang through it but it wasn't what he expected to here, the voice was angelic almost in nature but he couldn't figure out what it was saying until he looked back it to the study allowing realization to dawn on him…. Drade was singing.

It was a song he was vaguely familiar with as being by Bryan Adams called I will always return it was beautiful coming from the huntresses mouth though as she sung it. Bobby listened to her, as her voice seemed to sooth the whole house he had no idea she could sing let alone produce such calm when she did so. Drade finished the song a few moments later then started another as the babies fell into blissful sleep under her watchful gaze, Bobby knew Drade called Sam, Dean and Cas her boys but in that moment she truly showed it they were certainly _**her **_boys.

Finally the night came as Drade set up everything she needed for the spell Bobby got the boys ready in the study. Drade spoke the Latin incantation that was needed as the stroke of midnight came then dropped 1 hair from each of the boys into the bowl then lit a match dropping it in causing a small fire burst, Drade grabbed the bowel then walked into the study where Cas, Dean and Sam were sleeping soundly then smeared a small amount of the stuff onto each of their foreheads before placing the bowel on the table near the couch then chanting again but this time in a different language one Bobby didn't recognize with her hands out stretched, fingers spread Drade concentrated her energies on the babies before a burst of purple light came from them.

Once the light cleared Bobby focused his gaze on the 3 boys on the floor no longer infants but rather 3 grown men again. Drade let out a breath as she staggered slightly from the effort the spell had taken but it had worked all 3 were back to normal, Bobby grabbed hold of Drade's arm helping her to a chair in the kitchen so she could rest.

"Should we wake them?" Bobby asked looking at the 3 still unconscious on the floor

"Nah, let them have one more peaceful night, I think they've earned that much" Drade stated with a smile on her face before she flicked her wrist again making the baby stuff disappear.

"True besides they'll need full consciousness to listen to this tale" Bobby joked as he pulled 2 beers from the fridge handing one to Drade and opening one for himself.

"Also I didn't know you could sing" Bobby commented

"Not many do, I don't sing all the time only when I'm alone usually" Drade said blushing slightly

"Really well could you maybe sing just this once with company?" Bobby asked looking at Drade with hopeful eyes he really wanted to hear her sing again if nothing else to get that ease it brought.

"I suppose" Drade said a little curious as to why he would want her to but she decided to anyway.

Drade took a breath then closed her eyes before finally opening her mouth to sing. The song was my heart has a history by Paul Brandt it was simply beautiful coming from her lips. As Drade sang a smile spread across all 3 boys as they slept peacefully through the night.


End file.
